


I Miss You

by MalfoysAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysAngel/pseuds/MalfoysAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George visits Fred's grave in the years after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was struggling with coping with my Grandmother's death back in August 2015. I tried to capture the emotions I was feeling at the time and used this as a form of therapy. It helped me find closure when I thought about all the things my grandmother wouldn't be there physically for. This story means a lot to me and while I know it's not perfect, it brought me peace.

I Miss You

 

The years of the war were not kind to our family. Our brother was bitten by Greyback, Our other brother was a selfish git(I’m so glad you were able to make peace with him), another brother was trekking across Britain doing God only knows what, and our only sister was pining after none other than Harry Potter.

The joke shop that I ran with you was shut down because it was no longer safe for us to be in public and our entire family had to go into hiding. I still owe Harry for giving us the prize money from the Triwizard Tournament to even be able to move our business from mail order to owning a store in Diagon Alley.

_Three Years after the War_

 

Hey there. It’s me again. I know I’ve been coming here every day since the funeral but I just need someone to talk to. I feel so alone since you died. I’m lost without you brother. I wish you would come back to me. You were always the stronger twin. I wish it was me who died instead.

You’ve missed a lot the last few years.  Ron has finally married Hermione, Harry finally got his act together and proposed to Ginny, Bill and Fleur now have a child and another on the way. Percy has rejoined the fold and is dating someone named Audrey. And me? Well, let’s just say I haven’t moved on just yet.

Mum is worried about me but I lie and keep telling her I’m doing fine. The truth is I feel like I’ll never be happy again. I find it hard to be happy when the best part of me is gone. My one constant when everything else was falling apart around me is gone. My soul was crushed under the rubble with you.

 I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this. That quack at St. Mungo’s seems to think it will help though if I come visit and keep you updated on everything that’s going on. At least until the pain goes away. She doesn’t understand that I don’t want the pain to go away I just want you back.

 

_Eight Years after the War_

I ran into Angelina the other day as I was visiting the shop trying to decide what to do with it. We talked for several hours about you. About how you used to make us laugh even when we felt at our worst. About some of the crazy antics, you and I got into at Hogwarts. We both miss you. Angelina got to see a side of you not everyone did, she got to see your serious side, your romantic side, she got to see the parts of you even I didn’t get to see (not that I wanted to see some of them. I love you, but some things are better left alone). She got to see the real you.

_Ten Years after the War_

Angelina and I have been seeing a lot of each other and she convinced me to reopen the shop and have Ron help out. He and Hermione have a daughter now and a son on the way. Even Harry and Ginny have a couple kids, two boys. Percy and Audrey are expecting their first child. Bill and Fleur have three kids now and I heard through the grapevine that Draco Malfoy of all people got married and has a son. Just what Hogwarts needs, another Malfoy running the halls.

 

_Twelve Years after the War_

I asked Angelina to marry me and she said yes. It won’t be the same without you. I need my best man standing by my side and since I can’t have you I’m not going to have anyone.

I miss you.

I miss you.

God how I miss you.

I can’t believe you’re missing this. You’re supposed to be standing next to me. I’m getting married today, you should be here dressed in your finest robes getting married too and standing as my best man. We used to joke about how we would have to have a double wedding since we did everything together.

You’re my twin brother.

I miss you, Fred.

I wish you were still here.

_Nineteen Years after the War_

Angelina and I have a son now, we named him Fred after his uncle. I wish you could see him he’s got that same glint in his eye that you used to whenever you had a brilliant idea. He looks just like you. But this is my last visit for a while. Angelina says I spend too much time here and I need to let you go. Its been nineteen years, I think she’s right. But before I go I just want to tell you happy birthday.

_Fred’s POV_

_I watch as he gets up and I want to scream at him and tell him not to go but I know he can’t hear me. I love hearing about what’s been going on with the family since I died. He’s the only one who comes to visit anymore Mum quit after her first grandchild was born, Dad never could bring himself to come back, and everyone else just slowly quit coming unless it was for a holiday or birthday or something. But I understand why he says he can’t come back for a while, after all, I am dead. I’ll miss him but it’s time for him to rejoin the land of the living.  I watch him walk out the gates to the cemetery and I whisper “Happy Birthday George.”_

_He turns and looks back at the simple white stone that marks where my body lays and simply says. “Thank you.” before he turns and walks away._

_I never saw him again._

_I miss him._


End file.
